This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Users often view files using a Personal Computer or a handheld smart device. When viewing a file, e.g. a film file, the user always needs to determine a certain playing point of the film file, and then the film file is played from the determined playing point.
Currently, a conventional player on a PC or the handheld smart device includes a progress bar, a slider, and a text area. Playing progress is determined according to the location of the slider on the progress bar and the playing progress is displayed on the text area.